Trails of the Blind Tiger -SYOC OPEN-
by Godonlyknow7
Summary: In a world where UA is demonized due to a incident that occurred thirteen years ago which took the life of students from 1-A, their fame had almost instantly faded after such a catastrophic event which even left multiple Heroes dead. Faith is lost and only a few still want to attend UA even after their long Hiatus. With a new generation of hopeful youth, can UA regain its fame?


"UGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

"Mister Kusanagi!" The man's voice boomed, eyes hidden by his rectangular glasses that currently reflected sunlight shining into the room. Dressed neatly and hair done for him to look presentable, all he could muster from his lips was a sigh, frowning as he looked to the center of the class and at the boy.

Said boy had drawn the attention of his entire class, this definitely not new, but all the more bothering to most. For the past two months, this was something that came to be expected ever since the new UA had announced to be holding a surprise Entrance Exam for anyone that wanted to attend the school.

"Bet it's about UA again..." Came a few disgusted mumbles throughout the room. It began changing the entire air that shifted about, certain and not approving stares sent toward the boy as the majority was against it.

"Who still wants to go there?" There was malice mixed with a healthy amount of apprehension and fear that showed evident discontent at the topic.

His raven black follicles were long, lavender colored highlights scattered about with the ends reaching just about to the floor from his slouching position in his seat. There was a look of disinterest on his face as if he was unbothered by the teacher yelling at him and not paying much mind to that of the stares being sent in his directions. His lavender eyes were cocked to the left, avoiding the man at the front, breathing in deeply as he rolled them.

"Mister Kusanagi..." Placing the chalk in the holder just under the board, the older man turned to face the caramel skin teen that sat at the center of the room. The school year was finally coming to an end and he understood that the only student in his class was excited about taking the Entrance Exams... "If you can, please, for the last time, refrain from interrupting the lesson."

"Tsk," The sucked his teeth at the man, never locking eyes with him for a second. "Don'tcha know the Entrance Exams are in three weeks?" He reminded whilst shifting himself, getting comfortable in his seat. Raising his right arm to look at it, he used his other hand to fasten the black rod sticking straight through from one side to the other. The rod was smooth in texture with rounded edges, enough as thick and long as a soda can. There were two separate one lining the rest of his forearm along with the first, this being the same with his left arm. "Instead of spending my time here, I should be trainin'."

From behind the glasses that hid his eyes due to the sunlight shining inside the room, the teacher stared to the aloof boy, finding that his enthusiasm was something that was admirable, but he felt it was toward the wrong thing. As a teacher and a molder of young mind, he couldn't stomp on the dreams of any of his students despite how reckless it could be. For the past months, he kept his mouth shut as he felt that the boy would soon forget as usual...but... "Mister-"

"Get it through your thick head, Kusanagi,"

The teacher blinked, eyes targeting the student that sat in front of Itsuo Kusanagi, the boy turned back in his seat, this surprising both himself and the only boy that still wanted to go to UA...

"Man." Looking into the deep lavender eyes of Itsuo Kusanagi, the male student used two fingers to massage the bridge of his nose for a moment before looking back up to the teen. "Nobody in this school has the smallest WANT to go to UA, and the sooner you can realize this, you'll be able to make a wise choice."

"Yeah, Kusanagi..." A female on the other side of the class spoke up, dragging everyone's attention to her. "We understand what happened with you, but that was years ago. UA isn't the same anymore. I mean, they rarely hold Entrance Exams for a reason."

"All because of what happened." The previous boy rolled his head back to Itsuo, looking up to him as if trying to remind him of of the events thirteen years ago. "I'd be surprise if you aren't the only one."

Itsuo Kusanagi wasn't the sharpest knife in the draw, but even he had common sense. His lavender colored eyes drifted along, eyeing the class, noting both the irritation at him and the worry. He could read this. It didn't really on him being a absolute genius to see this... Genuinely, he was touched that they would try to change his mind- "Pfft!" His eyes were closed, waving them off like he was fanning them. "Y'all really need to live in the present."

Along with the groans that scattered the class, the boy that sat in front if Itsuo grunted, eyes widening in slight shock at the nonchalance of the boy. "Kusanagi!" Shooting up from his seat, he slammed one hand to the top of his classmates desk while pulling back the other, his fist growing by five times to be larger than his very own head. "I'm gonna knock some sense into you!"

"Whoa, guy!" Itsuo raised his hands defensively, eyes widening. "Chill out, will ya!"

"Students!" The teacher called out.

***Bell Rings***

And with the scheduled buzzer and the signal for the final bell for school to a close...

It took a moment for it to register, everyone allowing their eyes to drift about.

"Alright, class, that will be it for the day." Stepping behind the podium to face everyone, the teacher addressed the class. "I expect you back here tomorrow, and Mister Kasanagi..." His attention was like a dagger on the boy that was in the middle of the class.

Having grabbed his backpack, Itsuo looked to the teacher as he tossed one of the straps to his back over his shoulder. His lavender eyes were on the man, his raven black locks swinging, reaching down to his thighs.

"Stay after class; I have something to speak with you pertaining to how you are effecting the class." Straightening some papers, the man had removed his gaze from the young male who stood a height of 5'6 in total, so he was quite short compared to him.

"Huh? What!" In the process of protesting this-

"Is that a problem?"

Stiffening, Itsuo found himself back in his seat, knees together and his hands on his lap. "N-no, Sir." He shook his head left and right.

"Good."

Only a short time had passed, the class clearing and leaving only both Itsuo Kusanagi and his teacher, the man preoccupying himself with some paper work and grading his way through papers. This left the room in complete silence, the sunlight almost unbearable and shining onto the face of the young boy, making him uncomfortable in his seat.

Groaning as he squirmed around, he felt himself beginning to sweat out his short sleeve dress shirt.

"Mister Kusanagi." Completely calm, the man called out to the boy, standing at the front of the class, but not even looking to him and keeping his eyes on the papers.

'Finally! I thought I was gonna die!' "Yeah?" Itsuo sat up straight in his seat so he could look toward the man, having morphed from the boy that was almost turned into a puddle due to the heat.

For a moment, the man did not respond, not answering to the confirmation that he heard him. Breathing in, he decided to speak now before he'd have to end up mopping up a pile of liquid. "You do know why they look at you like you're crazy?"

"Uh, I think it's more of that they are afraid of my talent." Itsuo joked, his eyes closed as he pointed both of his thumbs to himself.

"You are barely make good enough grades to pass class."

"Uh!" Itsuo stoned at the man saying this, his demeanor instantly changing as he rubbed the back of his head, chuckling. "Ever heard of subtlety?" He asked, snickering sheepishly.

"You're a black sheep in this class." The man spoke. "The moment UA announced they would be holding an Entrance Exam, you jumped at the chance despite the history. There's a reason why their Exams are spread out so drastically."

Hearing the man speak, his lavender eyes drifted down to his desk, his lips remaining parted. Itsuo believed he could do it.

"We understand what Katsuki Bakugo did for you, but it's still no reason to rush in when that woman is still out there. The damage she caused put UA in the state that it's in and that's still coupling up the threat of the League of Villains." In his most honest attempt to change Itsuo's mind, the man was throwing everything at him.

Itsuo continued to stare at his desk, not ignoring the man, but he didn't care for this talk anymore. His brows were knitted tightly, frowning, something that was not normal for him. The mind of the boy was made up and his heart pointed in it's direction. He understood it was dangerous, but he couldn't care.

"Nobody wants you to get hurt...or worse." The man clarified. "That's why, if we could, we'd beat some sense into you if we knew it would change you mind..." Pausing, he shook his head. "Though we know that's impossible, so what I'm doing for you is simple..."

This made Itsuo's head raise, blinking as he realized the man was looking at him.

"Promise myself, this class, and this school that if I conclude your lessons early, you will not get hurt." The man propose, this being the only way he could have some sort of certainty in his heart that Itsuo would be safe. "The moment we hear anything, your uncle will be informed to remove you from that school immediately."

Itsuo stared at the man, eyes beginning to grow wider and wider as realization had began to hit him like a ton of brick.

"Mister Kusanagi, do we have a deal?" He was honestly nervous, but nothing he could do would change him mind. Not even speaking to his uncle could deter him, so it was better to give him the slightest of a chance.

"Y-yes!" In an instant, Itsuo stood up from his seat, a smile on his face, it spreading from ear to ear. "Its a promise! You won't have to worry about me at all!" Raising his hand and closing his fist, he patted it to his chest twice. "Misterrrrrr..." Drawing a sudden blank, his head tilted to the side, blinking a few times.

"Inoue. Mister Inoue." Stepping from behind the podium, the man gave to fifteen year old a nod. "You're dismissed now, and try not to forget to fasten your receivers." He pointed to his arms and at the rods.

"Right, Mister Inoue." Itsuo gave a salute as he turned to run out the rear entrance of the class while waving his hand. "See ya, Mister Inoue!" Sliding the door open and waving one last time to the man, leaving him with a smile, he spoke one last time. "I'll be fine, Mister Inoue!" And with that, he closed the door.

Watching as the door to the class closed behind the boy, the teacher could not help but smile, seeing his student over compensate for the fact he had forgot his name. He rather that any day than the boy getting hurt. He just hoped the boy would study.

Running down the hall with a smile plastered on his face, Itsuo's long, black hair bounced with his motions, his lavender eyes gleaming with excitement. Now, all he needed to focus on was training his Quirk like that Hero from the day before told him...

_**-[The Day Before]-**_

The crisp breeze caressed his cheek as he stared at the plaque made of full, clear glass with what writing that listed of dozens of names.

His black hair shifted in the breeze as he faced the wall just beside the gate to the UA building, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his red-orange hoodie. Itsuo didn't seem to want to look away at what caught his attention, it being a name. It looked as if he was in a trance, staring without blinking much. The world altogether was lost on him, unaware of the footsteps approaching.

It was the sound of heels approaching from his side, a woman about the height of 6'0 feet with chestnut brown hair stopping far enough to leave a gap between them where she stood exactly in the path to enter the school grounds through the gates. Her hair in the back was shaved closely to of scalp with wispy hairs waving out, two bangs framing her face and reaching her chest. She held a stack of paper to her chest, her pink cheeks moving as she smiled at the sight of the long haired teen. "Ahem."

This sent a chill down Itsuo's spine, hearing the person clear their throat which turned his attention toward them quickly, it being a surprise that he didn't snap his own neck in the process.

"Didn't expect to see you here again." The woman spoke rather kindly, her eyes closed, smiling to the younger boy. "This the fourth day, right? New record!"

Stiffly turning to her, the caramel skinned boy blushed at the sight of the woman before him and her tight, white dress shirt that was tucked into her black skirt. All he could do was stare as she spoke. 'Can you find a woman cute?' He thought to himself, his eyes widened. It was to his knowledge that women were called beautiful or attractive on most occasions. Where he got that knowledge from? Television, of course!

The woman's eyes opened so that she could properly look at the boy with a questioning look. She realized he got like this whenever she came around, so they never really got any chance to speak. For the pass four days he came and visited the Memorial Plaque and just stared at it, unconscious to the world around him. Of course she was worried about him, but it would always lead to an awkward silence before he ran off, so this time she'd have to try and get him to talk. "Um, yes..." Holding the papers to her chest with one hand, she moved closer to him and held a hand out to him. "Well, I'm Ochako Uraraka, and I teach the 1A classes he-"

"You're Uravity." Itsuo cut the girl off with a knowing smile, a hand on his hip as he looked to the girl. "I know you from your..." Trailing off, his eyes drifted down to her body for the most brief second before shooting back up to her face. "Yep!"

"From my...what?" She tilted her head further to the side.

"Ain't it about time ya ask why I keep coming up here?" Waving his hands over his head, Itsuo was desperate to change the subject. Turning quickly to face the plaque on the wall, he stuffed his hands back into the pockets of his hoodie, his cheeks lit pink. He hated that he acted weird around cute girls. Made him wonder if he would ever find a girlfriend.

"Um...yes?" Question marks flew over Uraraka's head, finding the boy to be rather confusing to her, but she did wonder why he was so adamant about returning here everyday. "What ARE you doing here? The Entrance Exams do start for another few weeks." Her brown eyes were capable of using his gaze, following it to a certain name on the plaque. "Did you...know him?" She knew it was a stupid question as he'd have to met him when he was probably close to two years old as her classmate would possibly be a year older than her or the same.

"Nah." Having calmed, Itsuo shook his head as he stared at the glass plaque. "It's just...- do you think he wanted a sidekick?" Nervously removing his hands from his pockets, he began fastening the rods in his arm.

"Uh..." That was a strange question. She could acknowledge this, but it made her wonder why he asked this. "Deku used to tell me that he doubted he'd ever take on a sidekick, because he felt he could take out all the villains himself." Uraraka didn't like speaking on this, feeling as if she was badmouthing her classmate when he couldn't defend himself. "I mean, Bakugo had an ego and he was a worthy rival for Deku. He meant well, but he usually didn't come off as a good guy." She snickered at the memory of the blonde haired boy that usually went back and forth with Izuku.

"I know what you mean." Itsuo stood there, never turning his gaze.

"Huh?" Bewildered by this, Uraraka raised a brow.

"First I saw him, he told me to 'Stay the fuck out the way'!" Doing a bad impression of the boy, yelling this, he was unaware of the look he was receiving from Uraraka, chuckling at the memory.

It was as if she was trying to wrap her head around the entire thing. Her eyes were widened as she stared at him, connecting the dots of why continued to come there. UA wasn't really trusted in the public eye anymore, so the only people they got were the few students that weren't pulled from the school. But still, the fact that he said this. More than half of her graduating was dead and the only memory of them was their names. They had been dead for thirteen years... "You were..."

"There?" Itsuo finished, questioning, wondering if he guessed right, which he knew he was. "Katsuki Bakugo saved my life during the Kanagawa Incident, and I want to repay him for giving his life for me." Clinching inside his hoodie pockets, his fist tightened, nearly piercing his skin to draw blood. Yet, the boy grinned. He grinned to block out the fact he was shaking.

Uraraka was nearly trembling at the thought of the event and how this boy had been caught up in such a thing, but she couldn't voice this. All she could do was stare.

"I know what I'm going to do." Turning his back on Uraraka, he began walking off. "He did for me, so I'll carry on as a Hero for him." Itsuo sounded sure about his words, no weakness in them.

The incident that took most of her class, and a handful of Pro-heroes. She met someone that survived it. It was impossible for Uraraka to understand or just imagine what the boy had scene from an event such as that. There sole duty was to find that woman that caused so much damage as to this day, they were without a Symbol of Peace and a proper Number One.

"Oh, right!"

Uraraka blinked, jarred from her thoughts by the shout. What she saw in the distance was the boy waving at her.

"And the names Itsuo Kusanagi, but you can call me Suo when I make it into 1A!" Itsuo called to her, a grin on his face

He planned on making it to 1A? On one side, she could not believe he wanted in the school after what happened to him, but it made her happy. Besides the current staff of UA and multiple other heroes, no one truly spoke about any of her past classmates, and it made her heart warm to hear this about Bakugo even after his passing.

_**-[Present]-**_

And with that, he ran out of the schoolyard's gates, a grin on his face as his hair flapped wildly. He was scared, but he could still smile.

That's all he could do or he'd deter himself from going through with it...

* * *

**_And there's the end to the prologue. This to get a feel of my character and how people distrust UA. Now, I want to get it clear that Itsuo is my character and will get more of the spotlight until it gets to the Entrance Exams, but understand I want all your characters to make this story interesting. Backstory and PlotPoints that I will dive deep into. I'll be working on a PT2 to this prologue to dive deeper into things, so sit tight. Some of your characters may even get special roles._**

**_I posted a story some time ago and it didn't work out, so let's see if this one gets far_**

**_I'll be posting almost everything about my character below at the bottom, so continue on_**

* * *

**Trails of the Blind Tiger**

_**RULEZ**_

1\. Please send your character in through PM and not the review section. Title it "Character Name, GENDER - ONEZ" so it can make things easier for me.

2\. No mary sue or Gary Stu. I am going for a darker story, but I dont want to hear nothing about rape or your characters being beaten almost to death. If you want them to be abused, just tell it in moderation.

3\. We are in Japan. I will be lenient with the foreign characters, but I don't want a full cast of Jerry's and Tom's. It just would not make much sense right.

4\. Don't send in carbon copy characters. No copy Quirk nor anyone with OFA or AFO. Deku is dead in this story with no successor. This is not a next generation story

5\. I will accept prodigy type characters like Bakugo, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu, but the entire class won't be made up of them. Please tell me before hand like at the beginning of your PM.

* * *

**Character** **Creation**

**-BASICS-**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Codename: (I.E.: Their Hero Name such as "The Binding Hero, Vinus")

Age: (Either 15 or 16)

Gender: (Male or Female)

Birthday: (Story date is June 5th, 2200)

Sexuality:

**-APPEARANCE-**

Appearance: (Please be as detailed as you can.)

Standard Clothing: (Try to give your character some flavor and not just have them in the story looking like a blank slate. I've read a few SYOCs later and a few of the MCs of the story got some swag and I love clothes)

School Uniform: (How do they wear their school uniform)

Costume:

**-PERSONALITY-**

Personality: (This is an important part, so keep this detailed and as long as you want. Just not TOOOOO long or TOOOOO short)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

**-HISTORY-**

Backstory:

Plot Points:

Dreams: (What do they want to accomplish in the close or distant future?)

View: (How do they see UA and why are they attending despite the knowledge and their reputation?)

**-QUIRK-**

Quirk Name:

Quirk Ability: (Include how it looks when it's active)

Quirk Strengths

Quirk Weaknesses:

Quirk Technique: (Optional) (Include future techniques and label those that they'll learn as so) (Also, it's optional, but add in a Quirk Evolution. And if you dont know what it is just ask me. But not everyone will achieve this so it is optional.)

**-FIGHTING/STATS-**

Fighting Style: (This does not mean give your character 1500 fighting styles but more how they approach able with and without their Quirk)

Stats: (These will range from F-Weakest- to A-Strongest- With S-Very Strongest- being that they have surpassed normal means of using this category, but that will need a short explanation on how did they get to that point)

Power -

Speed -

Reaction Speed - (Basically a test of reflexes)

Reaction Time - (Basically how fast your character can recognize something and ready themselves)

Intelligence -

Technique - (How they use their Quirk beyond just normal means)

Teamwork -

* * *

**-Itsuo Kusanagi Sheet-**

Name: Itsuo Kusanagi

Nickname(s): Suo

Codename: The Static Hero, Lavender Saint

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Birthday: November 9

Sexuality: Heterosexual

**-APPEARANCE-**

Appearance: Itsuo has a well built body shape that is quite tone to display a set of six pack abs and defined muscles through his body that is quite akin to that NBA Point Guard, body filled with healed scars that are usually covered by his clothing. His physic blending well with his caramel skin, that seems to be clear of most blemishes, minus a thin, healed gash the corner of his left eyes that reaches above his brow and down his cheek, the boy standing at about 5'6 in total. His slouch is something that can be pointed out by most as it make him seem like he doesn't care about most and is carefree and aloof. His eyes are sharp, though a bit wide, having a deep lavender color to them with a small beauty mark under the outer corner of his right eye.

His hair is a raven black color with natural, lavender highlights scattered sporadically through his head of hair that is made up of wavy, kinky twist. Being someone mixed his hair is long with a slight straightness to his locks, having random kinky arches sticking out in curves all over. It is reaching his thighs, strands of hair sticking out wildly in a messy fashion, curving in random directions as if none followed the same route, flaring out like flames. His bangs are pushed back with the rest of his hair, leaving his forehead naked.

Standard Clothing: Dressed in a black, puffy leather vest that has a automatic flipped up collar, it being completely open with the zipper at the top. On the right b*** was large white design of a turned over crescent moon so that it looked as if it was about to devour the L that was under it. Under the vest was a white T-shirt with sleeves that went a bit pass his elbows. He also wore beige cargo shorts that went to just his mid-calf, the bottom cuffs acting as scrunches as they tightened around with a silver chain hanging from one of the left belt loop and to the back. Last, he wore simple plain white shoes with a thick tongue and black, untied laces.

Another outfit of his has him wearing a bright, hot pink hoodie, though completely sleeveless and made with a thinner material, it unzipped fully. Under the hoodie is a rose red t-shirt, the sleeves baggy and reaching his elbows. On his legs are also a pair of khaki colored cargo pants that has a chain hanging from the front of the right side to the back. He also wears glasses, thin and underrimmed with a red color to them.

Costume: His costume consisted of a Lavender, wavy, hooded poncho that covers his left arm(as it seemed to be shifted) and hair completely, the hood pointing down in a triangular fashion. The poncho isn't too long, reaching down to his thighs, partly covering the right side of his chest and fully his left side, it covering him All around besides his right side. With it being seen, he was dressed in a white Tai Chi top, it's sleeves being rolled up to the elbow, it designed with shiny, Lavender color trimming that resembled flowing wind. Around the full left arm was a thin, silver chain that wrapped around his arm like a snake, it ending just above the back of his fist. Along with the top was a pair of black, slightly baggy pants, white wind like tribal design going down the left leg, two bands of brown tape wrapping around both his Achilles tendon and his low calf to keep in place two red shin guards that seem to have his pants tucked into, only lavender color socks on his feet.

**-QUIRK-**

Quirk Name: Amethyst Shock

Quirk Ability: The Quirk takes the form of three black rod stuck through the forearm of both the arms and sticking directly out the other side. When it begins to activate, the rods circulate with a purple lightning that trails along the arms of the user and is mainly focused around the rods.

Generating atmospheric electricity, the user is capable of absorbing this through the rods on their arms where it can either be stored for later or exerted where they can manually control a purple shade of lightning that is considered by the user as far more dangerous than normal lightning. What separates it from that of normal lightning is that it is two times as fast as normal lightning and it has a poisonous coating that targets only the nervous system of who is hit by it. While the lightning if directed correctly, can already be dangerous, even if it graze it's target, small shocks will be sent to the nervous system that fogs how fast one can perceive what is in front of them.

Techniques:

Bolt Shot: While channelling his Quirk throughout either of his arms, he aims his index and middle finger forward like that of a gun and the tips of his finger is where it gathers at where it can be shot.

Lavender Path: Stomping down either of his feet, he can scatter his lightning along the floor in various directions.

Poisonous Blast: Though not truly poison, he gathers his Quirk and blast it at his foe with both hands

Straight Shot: This technique sees him hurling himself at his target, either hand cocked back with it fully covered in lightning, finger straight in a stabbing motion

Overdrive: Whilst being immune to the poison b the user can utilize his Quirk on himself to speed up the process of sending signals from the brain to the muscle to increase his movement speed.


End file.
